Bleach, Vocaloid
by Some1wholuvsVocaloid
Summary: Lol, we were trying to spam the comment in our group and came up with this story.  .


Byakuya 4 timing

He first married some woman,

but she died

then he yaoi with Hitsugaya ALOT of times.

Ichigo kept on witnessing he and Hitsugaya yaoi-ing

then he ran to the real world and met Kagamine Len

then he ran to the real world and met Len

Then he tried to woo in a woman

named Miku

then Byakuya had a qurrel with Len

cause Len saw him confessing to Miku

and thus...

Miku and Len slapped him

GAVE HIM A BITCHSLAP

The lal one.

To chill, Miku started dancing

In the middle of dancing,

she KICKED LEN'S *BEEP*!

She almost tripped over Konoel Kiahyaoi Kazuki's dead body.

And Byakuya mistook Rukia for his wife

And started crying

The sound of Byakuya crying made Hitsugaya come from Soul Soceity to our world

Hitsugaya hugged Byakuya and said that now he belongs to Byakuya

Len kicked Byakuya

Then listened to his favourite song through "ear warmers" XD

Miku was disgusted

Thus wanted to kick Byakuya too but accidently...

KICK LEN"S *BEEP*

Fans : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !LEN SAMA!

A random photographer deceided to aid Len

But accidently…

STEPPED ON LEN'S *BEEP*!

Byakuya did a sadistic laugh

poor Len

Len dragged Byakuya to treaten him

There they made a deal to do Levan Dance with Miku

While dancing halveways,

Miku...

KICKED LEN'S *BEEP*

Len was so badly hurt that Byakuya, Miku and Rukia had to take him tp the toilet

Unfortuneately, he was kicked outta the FEMALE toilet

Rin felt sorry for Len

And brought a Kaito to help him out

In her mind, she had sick plans for Kaito

Unfortunately...

Len wouldn't let go of Kaito

"And brought A kaito to help him out"

So Kaito is a thing huh..

Miku was so depressed that Kaito was cheating on her that she...

KICKED LEN'S *BEEP*

A Gakupo appeared from nowhere

So Gakupo is a thing too huh?

Miku was so happy that she ran to hug him

Kaito was so jealous that he punched Gakupo

Serparated from the crowd...

Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo and Shiki were having cheeseburgers

meanwhile, back with the fighting vocaloids XD

Gakupo and Kaito were having a violent fight

Len, Rin and Miku were wondering if they should stop them or something,

but deceided not to

Luka appeared from nowhere

wanting more fame and stuffs like that,

she pushed Miku down

Rin and Len were shocked by this

They deceided to turn their head and watch Kaito and Gakupo instead

Byakuya, meanwhile, mistook salt as sugar and put 10 packets into his coffee

Luckily, Rukia knew the differences between sugar and salt

At that moment Gakupo punched Kaito the he flew and...

HIT LEN'S *BEEP*

Seriously, poor len.

The poor yellow furball ):

Byakuya came back and tried to yaoi with Len, who passed out due to pain

but to no avail

due to over 1000000000 of people staring

But photographers were snapping too many photos

and are now out of flim

Len woke up and told Miku that Kaito is his Sensei

That thought him EVERYTHING

except drawing horses

And if you're wondering what happened to Luka

she was lured away by the cheese fat tuna burger

Len told Miku that it was also Kaito who taught him yaoi XD

Miku then whipped Kaito with her hair and called him bad influence

her hair flew too fast and...

HIT LEN'S *BEEP* XD

At this time, any normal male would need to go to the hospital

But Len's a robot trained to sing Pretty Cure

So who gives a damn

.com/watch?v=IecKSdIp6B8

Giotto appeared from nowhere

Beatrice Xyrin Tay WillalwaysloveGiotto, Len's camera man, smashed Len's camera and ran to hug Giotto

Len was so mad that his camera was smashed that he shouted

Giotto is a baka! Baka! BAKA~!

Beatrice Xyrin Tay WillalwaysloveGiotto, mad

when ahead and

Everyone's favourite

KICKED LEN'S *BEEP*!

Byakuya then dragged Len off to Soul Soceity or something like that

Miku could smell the smell of Egg Mayo

And then gave her an idea

She bought a eggplant

and gave it to

GAKUPO!

The End, I guess...

NOT!

Len woke up to find himself in a maid outfit

He checked his video taping system and saw what he shouldn't have

Byakuya... was, REALLY hentai

In other words, Byakuya was the one who changed Len's clothes

As a payment for me saving u

work for me for LIFE!

Len gasped

Miku, while sing Po Pi Po, flew to Soul Soceity, in some methods

the method is...

flying

Miku, being a popular diva

was granted the ability to go ANYWHERE

Around Soul Soceity...

Is a place called hell

where Konoel Kiahyaoi Kazuki was working his ass off as a maid for some hentai called Xzavier

Suddenly, Ichigo ran in

Saving Len from almost yaoi-ing with Byakuya

At that moment, Miku, smashed thru the floor and thru the ceiling

Kaito, scarf stuck to Miku's hair

was dragged there too and got stuck in the ceiling

Giotto, also having the ability to go anywhere as a popular...whatever

was stuck in the floor

XD

It was an awkward day

But Holy Roman Empire was having some sort of wet dream about Chibi Italia again

At that moment, at that time,

Squalo woke up to realised it was all just a dream

The End


End file.
